Tablet computers and the like are becoming very popular with the public. Tablet computers are designed to be mobile so they are slate-shaped. They typically have a relatively large touch screen display on their forward side and nothing on their rear side. Input/output connectors and/or devises are typically located at sides of the tablet computer. It is noted that tablet computers are not of a clamshell design like lap tops, notebooks, etc. As a result, tablet computers do not have a cover for the display screen like lap tops but are more mobile than lap tops.
Tablet computers are typically used for watching videos, viewing photographs, reading electronic books, listening to music, interacting with the internet, data input where mobility is important etc. Because tablet computers are designed to be mobile, they typically are handheld during use. It is believed that tablet computers could become even more popular if they were even more versatile and it is further believed that they would be more versatile if they could be easily and removably mounted to support walls or surfaces and the like so that they could be used as a stationary display. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mounting system for removably securing objects to a surface.